Gift or Curse
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: No one has seen Kenzi since the Garuda was killed. Bo has also been a no show. What happens when Dyson, Hale and Trick head over to see how they are doing? Is Kenzi and Bo alright? What will they find? **Another take on the mystery goo that got on Kenzi** Kenzi/Dyson
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost girl. Now that's out of the way I can say that I wish I could own Dyson. He is ….. well... juicy!? (Lick lips) Ok ok onto the newest story about Dyson and Kenzi. Yes its a romance people!**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**At the Dal**

Dyson and Hale walked into the bar hoping to find Bo or Kenzi yet neither of the girls were there. Dyson looked over at Hale with a worried look. Hale just shrugged and made his way to the bar. Trick was waiting on a costumer and gestured that he would be right with them. They both nodded back their understanding. It took Trick no time before he was done with his costumer and make his way over to Hale and Dyson.

"What can I get ya boys?" Trick looked from Dyson to Hale.

Hale looked at Dyson then to Trick. "We were wondering if you seen Bo or lil momma around lately?"

Trick frowned. "Not since the celebration here." He looked at Dyson. "Why?"

"We haven't seen or heard from either Bo or Kenzi." Dyson was rather worried about the little human that he had became attached to. "Even Lauren hasn't heard from Bo. She has called. Hell we all have called but no one answers."

Trick looked around the bar. There was on two there beside himself and Dyson and Hale. "Let me close up and I'll go with you to the club house. Today is a slow day." Trick started to close up the bar. His costumers knew that Trick only closed up shop for something important.

Dyson and Hale nodded and headed over to the door to wait. They were all worried about Bo but she was Fae. Dyson was more worried about Kenzi. She had been acting off lately. Coming in less and less to the Dal. Cutting his eyes to Hale he wondered if it was only blood thrall that he felt for Bo. Mentally shaking his head he straightened when Trick came over.

"I'm done." He pulled on his jacket. "I just need to lock the door once we leave."

Dyson nodded. "Alright let's go." He turned and headed out the door with Hale and Trick right behind him.

-o0O0o-

It took Dyson, Hale and Trick no time to arrive at the club house. As soon as they parked they noticed that Laurens' car was parked in one of the parking places. Dyson was the first out of the car and sniffed the area to see if there were any scents that did not belong. He smelled nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling." Hale said as he got out of the car. Trick was behind him.

"I agree with you Hale." Trick said as he followed the two up to the club house. He was rather worried now. Yes Bo couldn't get sick but Kenzi could.

Dyson was shocked to see that Lauren was pounding on the front door to the club house. Frowning he moved up beside her. "You were worried."

Lauren nodded. "I called about two minutes ago and Bo answered." She hit the door again. "She told me that she was taking care of Kenzi and that Kenzi was ill. I came over to see if I could help."

Dyson frowned. Kenzi was sick and Bo didn't tell any of them. Shaking his head he raised his fist to beat on the door but the door opened to show a very exhausted looking Bo. Hale looked at Trick then they all 4 rushed in. It took them no time to realize that Bo had not feed. Kenzi was curled up on the couch sleeping. She was covered from head to toe.

"What's the matter?" Trick asked as he stood just inside the door. There was something in the air of the club house that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Dyson also felt as though something was off. Looking around he spotted Kenzi lying on the couch wrapped up in what looked like millions of blankets. His eyes went to Bo's looking for an answer. "What's going on Bo?"

"Yeah we were all worried about you and the lil momma." Hale said as he moved towards Kenzi but stopped with wide eyes as he rounded the couch. "Oh Kenzi." Was the only thing he said as he rushed to her side and started pulling blankets off.

Dyson and the others froze as they saw Kenzi lying on the couch with what looked like black veins running over her skin. Dyson was at her side in an instant. He could smell death close to her. His eyes went to Bo's. He could tell that Bo was just as worried as him and the others.

"Is this what you have been keeping from us?" His voice was a little harsher than planned. Bo flinched as she took a seat.

"Yeah, Kenzi made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone." She looked at the others. "She was fine at first. It only appeared on her arm but after the fight it got worse and she wouldn't let me tell anyone." Bo stood and walked over to pull Kenzi's sleeve up. "This is where it started. On her hand."

Hale frowned. "I saw something on her hand not to long ago but she just said it was a rash and would go away." He looked at Bo. "Is that the cause?"

Bo bit her lip and looked at Lauren, Dyson and Trick. "Kenzi told me before she went to sleep that it was when she went to the Norns' to get Dyson's love back that she broke one of her jars." She cut her eyes to Kenzi. "She made me promise not to say anything or she would leave. You have to believe me."

Trick walked over to Bo. "I believe you. I am going to head to the Norn's." He grabbed his jacket. "She might tell me what Kenzi spilled."

Bo stopped Trick with a hand on his shoulder. "Kenzi told me that the Norn said it was a gift. I don't if its a gift for Kenzi or for the Norn." Trick nodded.

"Then I must hurry." Trick looked at Hale and Dyson. "Stay here and try to figure out what is going on. Lauren could help in the medical area."

Dyson nodded as he kept his eyes on Kenzi. Since the small human retrieved his love that he gave away so freely his wolf has been nipping at his heels to spend more time with her. He didn't notice that he was now sitting next to her on the couch holding her in his arms. He felt helpless just sitting there doing nothing. He clenched his eyes tighter together. He could feel the others staring but he couldn't care less.

Hale placed a hand on Dyson's shoulder. "She'll be ok man." He turned his eyes to Lauren. "What do you need to do?"

Lauren bit her lip. "It would be best if Kenzi was at my lab but since she is not in good health I'll have to bring it to her here." She looked around the club house.

Bo shook her head. "No, the clubhouse is to drafty. Kenzi needs to be at the clinic then we'll take her there." Bo looked down at Kenzi. "I know she doesn't like hospitals but she needs professional help. If none of you hadn't called I would of called you soon. I can't lose her. She is my rock."

"Then Hale and I will take her in my car." Dyson said raising to her feet. "I'll hold her while Hale drives us there." With out waiting for a response he picked her up with ease.

Hale jumped as he saw Dyson heading to the door. Bo grabbed her coat and followed after her. Lauren waited for Bo then helped Bo out the door. She could tell that Bo hadn't feed in a few days. She stopped Bo with a hand on the arm. Bo stopped and looked confused.

"What is it?" Bo looked at the way Dyson and Hale went with Kenzi. "We need to hurry."

Lauren shook her head. "Your hungry Bo. You need to feed." She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and kissed her hard on the lips before she could protest.

Bo tried to move back but her hunger was just to much. In a few seconds she pulled away and shut her power off. She didn't want to hurt Lauren on purpose. Ever since she found a way to feed and not kill she had been so thankful. It haunted her every were she went. She hated the fact that she had killed people so she could live.

"Thanks." Bo whispered as she gave Lauren a quick peck on the cheek.

Lauren smiled. "I know you needed it." She hugged Bo the pulled away. "Come on they're waiting for us."

Bo nodded as took Laurens hand and lead her out the door. Dyson and Hale were already gone with Kenzi but Bo knew that they would take care of her. She just prayed that Trick was having luck with the Norn.

-o0O0o-

Trick stood at the door to the Norns' place. He noticed that she had a new door. Shaking his head he knocked. He had to stay focused. When the door opened he smiled at her. She moved out of the way and let him in. Trick closed the door behind him. He could tell that she was rather upset. Trick could see the fresh cuts on the old tree.

"You know why I'm here?" Trick told the Norn.

The Norn eyed him cautiously. "I do." She reached out and touched the scar on the tree. "Do you see what that wrenched human did to my tree?" She looked back at Trick.

"That_ human_ is the reason I am here." Trick stepped closer. "I wish to know what Kenzi broke."

The Norn snorted. "She is reacting poorly." The Norn spoke as she rose from her chair. "It has been a long time since the Blood King came here for a human." She looked over her shoulder. "Why do this?" She fully turned to Trick.

Trick clenched his fist together. "She is special to Bo as well as the rest of us." He stepped forward and held his hand out. "Are you going to help or not?"

The Norn narrowed her eyes. "I will help on one condition." She held a jar in her hands.

"What is that?" Trick could feel something amiss. "I will not play by your rules. You will get nothing from me if you do this."

The Norn looked him over. "Oh I will receive something." She held the jar out but kept it out of his reach. "You must do something you made a vow never to do again." She eyed him knowingly.

Trick's eyes harden. "And what is that?" He snapped. "There is nothing I won't do to save Kenzi."

"Are you sure about that _Blood___King?" The Norn watched as understanding dawned in Trick's eyes. "Now you know what you must do to save the _human_ girl."

Trick had to think this through. The last time he tempted to save a mortal the girl had died during the ritual. He kept his eyes locked with the Norn to see if she would show some king of sign she was lying yet he found none. Could he really do _that_ to save Kenzi? Could he really afford not to?

"Do you accept?" The Norn held out the jar for him to take. "Do you accept this in order to save the human, Kenzi, Blood King?"

Trick stepped up closer to the Norn and took the jar. "I do." He swallowed his nervousness. "I will save Kenzi now tell me what this is?" Trick looked down at the small vile he held.

"The essences of death." The Norn told him. "Now go before I changed my mind. You know the rest thus I do not need to tell you. The look on your face was well worth it." She grinned at him.

Trick watched as the Norn walked out of the living room into one of the back rooms. He knew that she had dismissed him so he took a breath and left. He knew what he had to do however he didn't know if he could actually do what was needed. He needed to speak to Dyson first then with Bo. Since Kenzi was under Bo's protection then he must ask this from her before he even could begin.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So how do you all like it so far? Good? Bad? Boring? Excellent? Well let me know and then I just might post the next chapter. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost girl. Sorry nothing funny this time. Maybe next time...**

**P.S – The Ash is alive. I kinda need him for some things. K! -K- Onward...**

**Review:**

"_**Do you accept?" The Norn held out the jar for him to take. "Do you accept this in order to save the human Kenzi, Blood King?"**_

_**Trick stepped up closer to the Norn and took the jar. "I do." He swallowed his nervousness. "I will save Kenzi now tell me what this is?" Trick looked down at the small vile he held.**_

"_**The essences of death." The Norn told him. "Now go before I changed my mind. You know the rest thus I do not need to tell you."**_

_**Trick watched as the Norn walked out of the living room into one of the back rooms. He knew that she had dismissed him so he took a breath and left. He knew what he had to do however he didn't know if he could actually do what was needed. He needed to speak to Dyson first then with Bo. Since Kenzi was under Bo's protection then he must ask this from her before he even could begin. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**At the Clinic**

Dyson and Hale didn't have to wait long before Bo and Lauren arrived. Lauren was quick about opening the door and ushering Dyson who had Kenzi in his arms inside the clinic. Bo was opening a door to the right and Dyson followed and realized that this was the room where he had been before. Grinning he went straight to the bed and layed Kenzi down. She had a slip of a night gown and found out the reason was because she had been hot. At the moment she was freezing.

"Get me a blanket." Dyson told Hale. Hale didn't argue as he retrieved a blanket and handed it to Dyson. Dyson quickly unfolded it and draped it over Kenzi. Her skin was deathly pale and Dyson could swear that the smell of death was closing in on her. His heart clenched tight with the thought of never seeing Kenzi again. He wished their was something for him to do. He would do anything for her at this point in time.

They all jumped when Trick came into the room. "Everyone one out but Bo and Dyson." Trick told them his eyes trained on Kenzi.

Lauren frowned but grabbed Hale's hand and drug him out of the room. She closed the door behind her. She could tell that what ever Trick had found out it was worse than they first thought. Lauren could see death in Tricks' eyes. Dyson stayed by Kenzi's bedside as he watched Trick move over to the other side. His eyes were trained on Kenzi as he lifted his hand that held a small vile.

"This is what was spilled." Trick told them.

Bo looked confused. "What is it?" She looked from Dyson to Trick.

Dyson sniffed the air and hissed. The smell of death was circling around the small vile. "It cant be." His eyes went to Trick's. "Only Wraiths are capable of keeping this."

Bo was getting pissed. "What the hell is going on!?" Bo yelled at both of them from the foot of Kenzi's bed.

"Its essence of death." Trick looked at Bo. "I need to ask you if you will allow me to save Kenzi."

Dyson jumped from his spot. "Surely you don't mean." Trick nodded.

"Its the only way." Trick looked back at Kenzi and took her hand. "That is why you must help me Dyson." He looked up at the wolf shifter before him. "Your blood with help her take mine."

"Do you mean that you are going to give Kenzi both of your blood?" Bo asked stepping forward. Her eyes going from Trick to Dyson.

Dyson nodded looking down at Kenzi. "Yes."

Trick looked at Bo. "I am sorry but I have to do this." He took a breath and looked back to Kenzi. "The last time I did so the young girl was dead before I could save her. I will not let Kenzi die." His eyes harden as he moved over to a small tray and pulled the cloth back that was covering it.

Dyson watched as Trick pick up a scalpel. Trick placed his hand over a small metal bowl that was there and used the scalpel to cut the palm of his hand. Trick didn't flinch when the blood started to flow. It pooled and drained from his hand into the bowl underneath. After he was done he poured a small amount of the essence into the bowl and stirred it. He then turned to Dyson.

"Its your turn." Trick told him as he moved over to Kenzi to ready her for the ritual.

Dyson moved into the spot where Trick stood and copied what he did. Once his blood was mixed he took the syringe and drew a full tube of the blood mixture. He could tell that Bo was nervous. Dyson was also worried about Kenzi. As he turned he had to stop because Trick had took everything off of her except her underwear. For that Dyson was glad. He walked over and handed the syringe to Trick then went over to the other side. He knew there was something else he needed to do.

Trick nodded as he readied himself. "Once I start the spell you will need to bite her on the neck to complete the ritual. No matter what you feel, hear or see do not let go of her." He warned. Dyson nodded.

Bo stood at the side lines hoping and praying that Kenzi would make it through what ever this was. She had never seen Kenzi so sick before. She watched as Trick began to chant in a language that was unknown to her as he pushed the blood mixture into Kenzi's infected arm. When Trick got to the part of a wolf bite Dyson semi-transformed and bit Kenzi on the neck. In the next minute it looked as though Kenzi woke because she was screaming, loudly.

"Hold her!" Trick ordered after he was done chanting.

Bo rushed over and held down Kenzi's legs while Dyson held down her top by placing his upper body over hers. As soon as a rumble was heard Kenzi settled down. Bo then realized that the rumble was coming from Dyson as he locked onto Kenzi's neck. Her eyes went to Tricks only to see him nod and back out. When Bo looked back at Dyson she could tell that Dyson's wolf was out. Both Bo and Trick backed up slowly and headed out the door shutting it behind them.

-o0O0o-

Bo was rather glad that Kenzi was alright but she really wanted to know what the hell happened. Looking at Trick she could tell that he was wiped from the little show of power. Placing an arm around his shoulders she helped him into the next room. Hale and Lauren rushed to them as soon as they were sure that it was alright. Lauren had a worried look while Hale looked confused.

"Where's Dyson?" Hale asked looking around.

Trick nodded towards the wall that was connecting the two rooms. "He is still with Kenzi." When Hale went to move he moved in front of him. "You must leave him. Kenzi has just been introduced into his pack and the wolf needs time to sort things out." Hale nodded.

"Alright now will some one let me know what the fuck is going on?" Bo placed her hands on her hips and eyed Trick.

Trick sighed. "The jar that Kenzi spilled was the essence of death." he looked at Hale. "I had to mix my blood with the toxin to create a cure, more or less. Then I needed a shifters blood that way Kenzi could take Fae blood without dying."

"So what happens to lil momma now?" Hale asked as he leaned against the bed in the room.

"Kenzi will need to stay with Dyson for about a week." Trick said looking at Bo.

"Why?" Bo asked stepping forward. "Kenzi is mine." She looked at Lauren.

"Not any more." Lauren said softly. "Once Dyson bit Kenzi on her neck he claimed her." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

Bo just stood there with a blank look on her face. "What happens now?" She asked looking up.

"Dyson has to teach Kenzi how to keep her temper under control." Trick walked over and sat down. "When she became part of his pack his blood was introduced along with mine. It will give her a Fae life span but there may be some side effects."

"Like what?" Hale asked looking at Trick.

Trick sighed. "In a way Kenzi is a wolf shifter yet she doesn't have the Fae side only the blood." He tried to explain it that way no one would be confused. "Alright we all know Dyson has a wolf side well Kenzi don't. She is a wolf shifter but doesn't shift."

Bo nodded. "That is understandable. She is still Kenzi right?"

Lauren nodded. "Yes she will be herself but she will need Dyson to help her cope with the new feelings. They will be stronger than she has dealt with before." She looked at the others.

Trick nodded in agreement then turned to Hale. "Dyson will need at least a week off from work."

"Not a problem." Hale said rubbing his hands together. "He has two weeks paid vacation time coming."

Trick smiled. "Then all we need to do is find a way to get Dyson and Kenzi back to his place."

-o0O0o-

Kenzi felt as though her skin was being peeled off her body by a butter knife when she first came to. As she opened her eyes she could tell that someone was close but everything was fussy. She tried to sit up but pressure on her chest stopped her. Whimpering she tried to move but a rumble stopped her.

"Its ok Kenzi." Came Dyson's voice from some where in the haziness.

Kenzi blinked again and this time her vision cleared a little. "W-What..." Kenzi swallowed not being able to speak. Her throat felt as though it was on fire.

"Why didn't you tell me that you spilled something on you when you got my love back?" Dyson asked from his seat next to Kenzi on the bed. He was rather glad that the others had left him alone with her.

Kenzi felt her world tilt as she registered what Dyson had just said. Some how he had found out about her getting hurt. Tears came to her eyes without her knowing and started to spill unchecked down her face. She turned her face away and clenched her eyes closed as tight as they would go. She didn't want to see the anger in Dyson's eyes. All she wanted was for her bestie to be happy with Dyson.

"Kenzi look at me." Dyson told her softly as he brought her face around with his left hand. His right was under her already holding her as he layed beside her. "I'm not angry just worried." He told her as he nuzzled her neck.

Kenzi sighed as she turned to Dyson. "I didn't want you or anyone else to worry." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I'm a weak human." Tears started to fall again.

Dyson wiped the tears away. "Don't worry about it." He told her as he kissed her forehead. "Your never going to get hurt again."

Kenzi looked surprised. "What do you mean?" She tried to raised up and this time Dyson helped. Kenzi noticed that Dyson looked a little guilty. Frowning she looked around the room she was in. "What the hell!?" Kenzi yelled as she realized she was at the clinic.

Just then Bo, Hale, Lauren and Trick came running in. Dyson growled low in his chest but made no movement. He knew that he was just protective of Kenzi because he hadn't had time to bond with her yet. He needed to get both him and Kenzi to his flat. His eyes locked with Trick and flashed.

"I want everyone to leave while Dyson gets Kenzi ready to go." Trick said as he ushered them out. "He's going to take her someplace where they can bond."

"Bond?" Bo said as she looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean bond?"

Trick sighed. "Kenzi is part of his pack and he needs time to bond with her." He looked at Lauren. She nodded and took Bo's hand.

"Come on we need to get some things for Kenzi." Lauren pulled Bo out of the room. Hale stood at the door watching Dyson help Kenzi.

When Dyson noticed that Hale was still standing there he let a snarl go. Trick moved in front of Hale while Dyson moved in front of Kenzi. Trick pushed Hale out of the room and shut the door. Dyson calmed down once everyone was out of the room. He turned to see that Kenzi was staring at him.

"What?" He asked as he got together some clothes for her.

Kenzi frowned. "Why were you growling at them like that?" She couldn't help but feel as though something was different. Then she looked down and screamed. "Oh my god. Turn around Dyson." She turned her back to him as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Her face was beat red from embarrassment.

Dyson chuckled as he layed the clothing out for her and turned his back. Its not like hadn't seen her before but he didn't mention that yet. He would wait til they were back at his loft. His wolf was purring knowing that he finally had someone other than himself in his pack. Dyson wondered if helping Trick was such a good idea.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok the next chapter will be up shortly. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I must admit that my muse has stopped on some of the other stories I have written. Sucks because my other readers want more. Oh well til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. Thanks so much for you support. I am glad that you have enjoyed this story so far. If any one of my readers have a story that they wish for me to write all you need to do is let me know. I deal with Inuyasha, Dragon Ball Z, Lost girl, Twilight and Sailor Moon. If any wish for a crossover or a canon then just let me know.**

**Review:**

"_**What?" He asked as he got together some clothes for her.**_

_**Kenzi frowned. "Why were you growling at them like that?" She couldn't help but feel as though something was different. Then she looked down and screamed. "Oh my god. Turn around Dyson." She turned her back to him as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Her face was beat red from embarrassment.**_

_**Dyson chuckled as he layed the clothing out for her and turned his back. Its not like hadn't seen her before but he didn't mention that yet. He would wait til they were back at his loft. His wolf was purring knowing that he finally had someone other than himself in his pack. Dyson wondered if helping Trick was such a good idea.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**At the Dal**

Kenzi was able to plead with Trick along with Bo, Lauren, Hale and Dyson for her to make a detour to the Dal. Trick knew right where to go when he entered and pulled a bottle from the top shelf that was only for Fae. Kenzi didn't notice as he poured her a shot. The others were slightly worried. Lauren was worried the most. She didn't believe this was a good way to make sure the spell worked right. Though she looked fine they wanted to know for sure.

"Will y'all chill?" Kenzi said as she downed her first shot. Everyone held their breath as she smiled. "Now that is some good shit."

Kenzi chuckled as she watched the others breath again. She wondered what they were worried about. She was fine. Wasn't she? Shaking her head she looked back at the bar and there was a mug of beer along with 7 shots. She raised an eye brow as she looked from the booze to the guilty looking friends around her. She knew something was off because of the extra two shots. She only took a beer with five. She crossed her arms and looked at Trick.

"What's going on?" She could tell that something was different but she really couldn't put a finger on it.

Bo stepped up next to her. "Now Kenzi from what I understand it was the only way to save you." She took Kenzi's hand as she sat next to her on another bar stool.

"Ok BoBo you are making me nervous." She looked at Trick then to Hale, Lauren and finally Dyson. He looked guilty along with Trick. "I'll asked this one more time." She glared at everyone. "Tell me what the FUCK is going on!" She said in a louder voice than normal.

Dyson moved to Kenzi's side. "Kenzi you need to calm down." He took her hands out of Bo's. "We'll tell you but..." He took a breath. "Its rather difficult."

"Use small words, that usually works." Kenzi grumbled.

She had a very bad feeling that they were hiding something from her. Then she realized that she wasn't in pain. Eyes widening she jerked her arm away from Dyson and jerked up her sleeve. The skin was clear. No blackness of any kind. When her eyes raised up she could see in Dyson's eyes that she would have been dead if they hadn't done something.

"D?" Kenzi asked frowning. She could feel that he was nervous. "Why are you nervous and how do I know?"

Dyson sighed. He might as well get it out in the open. "You were dying Kenzi." He looked at her and took the stool that Bo just recently vacated. "Trick and I had to give you our blood to cure you. What you spilled was called the essence of death. Only wraiths are able to use it but when you broke the jar it released the magic and well you were infected." He summed it up when he noticed that Kenzi was glaring at him.

"What!?" Kenzi shrieked as she jumped up from the stool she was sitting on. "You have got to be kidding me."

Trick moved closer to her. "No Kenzi we're not lying." He sighed as he locked eyes with her. "Your apart of my clan as well as Dyson's pack."

"Does that mean that BoBo and I are related?" She eyed him. Trick didn't understand why that was relevant but nodded just the same.

"Yes." He said.

Kenzi stood there looking at them and was weighing the cons and pros of being Fae. For one she would have to join a side, or remain unaligned like Bo, which is not a good thing but not a bad thing either. Then again she would live a long life and would heal faster than a human. That was defiantly some good things. She then looked at Bo. She is now has some real family that loves and cares for her. Good or bad they would be there.

Everyone was nervous that Kenzi hadn't said anything so Bo decided to get close to her. "Kenzi?" Bo asked as she reached her side. "Are you ok?" Bo placed a hand on her arm.

Kenzi looked at each of them and smile. "Hell to the yes!" She said as she hugged Bo. "This just means you wont get rid of me like you would before I was changed. So what kind of super powers do I get?" She pulled back and looked at Trick and Dyson.

"We don't know as of yet." Trick told her. "Dyson said he will train you since you will most likely have two sides."

Kenzi's eyes widen. "You mean like a split personality?" She started to back up with her hands in front of her. "Cause I don't want to go to the nut ward."

Everyone laughed. "No Kenzi." Dyson said grinning. "You know that I have a more primal instinct then the one I normally show right?" Kenzi nodded slowly. "You will have the same thing except you wont be able to shift into a wolf."

Kenzi fell into a chair. Bo was at her side in a flash. "Kenzi?"

"That sucks." She sighed leaning back. "I wanted to turn into a wolf too." She stuck out her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

Lauren smiled while Hale just shook his head. Trick was rather surprised on how well Kenzi was taking the news. Of course this was Kenzi they were talking about. She had been on deaths door step that he probably knew her by first and last name. Dyson couldn't help but notice the young girl that he first meet was no longer standing in front of him. Yet a woman stood in little Kenzi's place.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi sat in Dyson's car as he drove to his loft. Bo and Lauren had went to the club house to gather her things for her. She couldn't believe she would be staying with Dyson for a little while. Sure he was good looking but he was also her besties ex and those were strictly off limits. Sighing she looked out the window and prayed that she could survive this with her heart intact.

"So what will ya be teaching me?" Kenzi asked looking over at Dyson.

Dyson glanced at Kenzi. "Well since you have an instinct side we should start with that." He looked back at the road.

His wolf was rather happy to be helping her however she didn't know why his chest began to warm with just the thought of her being around him for some time. He put it off as acid-reflux. '_Yeah right'_ His wolf told him. Glancing over at Kenzi he noticed that she was leaning her head on the door and had fallen asleep. He smiled as he turned his attention back to the road. He was rather glad that Kenzi would be ok.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi was having the most amazing dream when she felt the real world tugging at her. She had no clue where she was other than the scent around her was booze and wolf. Frowning she tried to remember who smelled like a wolf and where the hell the booze smell was coming from. Just as she was getting ready to wake up and open her eyes she felt something wrapped around her waist. This time she had to open at least one eye.

She almost freaked with what she saw. Both of her eye sprang open and a half scream half gasp came from her as she pulled away only to be growled at by her bed partner. She could smell a small amount of arousal but it was not hers. She breathed a sigh of relief which lead her to another question. Why in the world was she doing in Dyson's bed with him without her pants? Kenzi was rather glad that Dyson thought better than to take off anything below the waist because she didn't know if she could hold herself back.

She had to admit that Dyson was emitting a very appealing scent at the moment with booze or not mixed in. Kenzi had not realized that she moved forward until she heard someone clear their throat. Stopping wide eyed she looked up and notice that Dyson was wide awake now and was staring at her. Kenzi could feel a blush coming on but she prayed she moved quick enough to hide her embarrassment before he saw.

Kenzi mentally slapped herself a few times trying to come up with a reason for her closeness to his chest. "Um... D man I'm... sorry about that." She took a breath. "I just..." She was totally coming blank at this time.

"You found a scent that pleased you and wanted to find what it was." Dyson offered with a obvious smirk in place not that Kenzi could see with her back to him. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Kenzi. What you were doing was natural."

Kenzi could see the logic in his statement so she put up a front and smiled. "Ok ok. I guess your right. Sorry about that." She grinned as she turned to see a grin in place. "So where is my stuff that way we can start with the training." She got up and looked around stretching.

Dyson was having a rather difficult time focusing with Kenzi showing more of her delicious long legs as she stood at the side of the bed in nothing but her underwear and her shirt. He had left her bra on. That was just one place he did not want to go there with out Kenzi's permission. He then slapped himself knowing that he would never be able to have Kenzi in that way for one reason is that she was too young for him. Though he liked them young he was nothing like Hale.

"Its by the couch." Dyson said quickly so that Kenzi would not notice him staring. "Why don't you wear something to train in." Dyson suggested. "You can have the bathroom first while I get coffee and breakfast ready."

Kenzi smiled and nodded. "Great thanks D man." Kenzi quickly grabbed the things she would need then headed to the bath room. "Oh and I like my eggs over easy." She called over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

"What am I your maid?" He asked getting out of bed.

He could hear Kenzi laughing. "You asked for it when you mentioned breakfast." She called back through the door then the water came on.

Dyson shook his head and sighed. "This is going to be a long two weeks." He rubbed his hand over his face as he went into the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee. He finally realized that he was grinning and liked how it felt. He just put it off as affection of the friendly variety that made him grin while doing something for that little woman.

Dyson could feel his wolf purring as they listened to Kenzi sing in the shower. Frowning he wondered if this was more than what he felt for Bo. Yes he cared for Bo but once his love came back it had changed. Whether from the time that the Norn had it or that it was just blood thrall as Trick suggested his feelings for Bo were no longer of a life mate but a friend maybe a sister.

But for Kenzi he was still baffled. Sighing he went back to his task as chief.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I would like to thank you for reading this chapter. The first day of training will begin in the next chapter so stay tuned to see if Kenzi kicks the shit out of Dyson. Hope she is up for the challenge. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Ok here is the next chapter that everyone has been waiting for. Now I don't own Lost girl but you all if I did I wont be writing stories on here I would have them on the tv. XD! Ok here ya go!**

**Review:**

_**Dyson shook his head and sighed. "This is going to be a long two weeks." He rubbed his hand over his face as he went into the kitchen to start breakfast and coffee. He finally realized that he was grinning and liked how it felt. He just put it off as affection of the friendly variety that made him grin while doing something for that little woman.**_

_**Dyson could feel his wolf purring as they listened to Kenzi sing in the shower. Frowning he wondered if this was more than what he felt for Bo. Yes he cared for Bo but once his love came back it had changed. Whether from the time that the Norn had it or that it was just blood thrall as Trick suggested his feelings for Bo were no longer of a life mate but a friend maybe a sister.**_

_**But for Kenzi he was still baffled. Sighing he went back to his task as chief.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi in the Shower**

Kenzi did know why but as soon smelled Dyson's scent her whole body began to ignite on fire. Yes she thought Dyson was... well... Hot but that was besides the point. He was Bo's ex and was on the _No Go_ list. She let her forehead fall against the cold tile as she let the cool water run down her body trying to cool her off. The musk of the wolf along with the scent of pine could keep her distracted. She knew that she had to keep her head during training because Dyson was not going to go easy on her.

Hurrying up in the shower Kenzi quickly dried herself and dressed in her training clothes. After she took a few calming breaths she grabbed her clothes and opened the door to the bath room. Immediately she could smell Dyson. She knew that it would be hard to focus but she prayed that Dyson would not notice. She grinned at him as she walked over to her things and put away her dirty clothes.

"Breakfast is ready." Dyson told her as he set the plate of food down on the table.

"Thanks." Kenzi said as she walked over and took a seat. "So what kind of training will we be starting with?" She picked up a piece of toast and took a bit.

Dyson grabbed his cup of coffee and took a seat in front of Kenzi. "Just the basics." He gave her a grin. "From what I can remember you cant fight to well against a human."

"Yeah I can kick a humans' ass but not a Fae." Kenzi stuck her tongue out at him.

Dyson grinned. "Just remember you are no longer human." His eyes turned away from hers. Kenzi wondered if he felt the tension between them as well.

Kenzi swallowed her bit of food and took a drink of the coffee before her. "Well lets get this thing started." Kenzi grinned as she stood and walked over into an area that was vacant of anything. "I'm going to kick your furry ass."

Dyson laughed as he stood and followed. "Alright lets see if you can dodge." With that he lunged for her.

Kenzi 'eeped' as she moved out of the way. She could feel her wolf under the surface and wondered if it came natural for wolf shifters to fight. Shaking herself mentally she kept her mind on the little spar between her and Dyson. Jumping up when he went down and tried to knock her feet from under her she tucked and rolled then stood back up and turned just in time to move out of the way of another swing from Dyson. If the expression on Dyson's face was any indication then she was doing very well.

Dyson was rather amazed at the fact that Kenzi was doing extremely well. He tried to ignore the fact that her workout outfit was rather enticing. She wore a black sports bra with tight, short gray cut off sweats. The sheen of sweat made her skin shine when the light hit it just right. As she went to move out of the way yet again he grinned and caught her arms. Dyson spun her around and right into his chest. His right hand had a hold of her left wrist while her right wrist was in his left hand. She was firmly pressed against him with no where to go.

"It seems to me that you are good but still need work." Dyson tried to ignore the heat that her body was giving off.

Kenzi growled. "Just you wait." She tried to look over her shoulder but was unable with the position they were in. "If I could get free then you would be sorry, Fluffy." She wiggled trying to get away but it had the opposite affect on both of them. Kenzi could smell sudden arousal along with her own so she stopped.

Dyson was trying to calm his wolf but as soon as she started to wiggle his wolf made himself known. Looking forward he found a short mirror on the wall in front of them. He was rather glad that she was not looking up because if she had she would of seen his eyes flash. He tried to push his wolf down but the more Kenzi moved the more the wolf pushed forward.

"Kenzi you need to stop." Dyson told her in a low growl.

Kenzi looked up into the mirror and froze at what she saw. Dyson's eyes were flashing from human blue to wolf amber and were trained on her. She could feel the heat build in her lower regions as she stared into his eyes. Never in all her life had someone looked at her with such desire or need. Unknowingly she licked her lips imagining what his would taste like. In the back of her mind she could feel something pressing into her back.

Kenzi pulled at her hands but realized that doing that was a big mistake. In one swift motion Kenzi was spun and backed against the wall with Dyson pinning her between him and the wall. He was between her legs. Kenzi automaticly wrapped her legs around his waist. She looked up to see his eyes fully amber and boring into her. Kenzi couldn't comprehend what happened next as her arms went around his neck and her hands wove their way into his golden hair. She knew it was a bad idea but her body had other plans.

Dyson could feel his wolf in control and was rather scared at what he would do to this small woman he had pinned against the wall. He knew that Kenzi was apart of his pack but he wondered time and again what her position would be. Looking down into her eyes he thought lover and friend. Dyson felt that she was too young to be his mate.

"Kenzi..." It was an unspoken question that was answered by the flashing of amber in her eyes. He didn't even recognize his own voice.

Dyson growled as he bent his head and crashed his lips to hers. She was so small that she fit perfectly against him. As though she was made just for him. The thought scared him so he pushed it away and just felt the here and now. He would analyze those thoughts and emotions later. Kenzi whimpered against his lips as her hands were pulling at his shirt. Finally she growled and a rip was heard through out the loft. With a flick of her hand Dyson's shirt sailed off into oblivion.

Dyson couldn't help but feel aroused at the show of Kenzi's strength as she ripped his shirt. He moved his lips away from hers as he trailed his mouth her jaw and further down to where her shoulder met her neck as his hips ground into hers. He would not mark her even though his wolf wished it. Kenzi was too young for that kind of commitment. Dyson would have to ask her permission before doing something like that anyway as well as asking Trick. As his mouth was busy with her neck he let his hand make short work of her sparse clothing. In no more than two minutes Kenzi was naked with her legs still wrapped around an equally naked Dyson.

Kenzi didn't know what was happening but what ever it was she would worry about it in the AM. With that finally though she raised up until he was free from the confine's and was able to slip right into her waiting heat. Dyson growled low in his chest as Kenzi whimpered in pleasure as she moved slowly downward. He moved his hips upward and slipped into her fully. Kenzi was panting at she opened her eyes to look in Dyson's. She could see the need there along with more emotions she rather not deal with.

Dyson was feeling bliss beyond his imagination. It was never like this with Bo or Cirara. Lowering his mouth to hers he kissed her slowly as he moved in her. Kenzi was doing her part as she raised her body to match him. In no time at all was she moaning in pleasure. She could have sworn that Dyson grew inside of her after every entry. She threw her head back when Dyson lowered his mouth and took one of her taunt nipples in his mouth.

"Please... Dyson." Kenzi whimpered. "More."

Dyson growled as he moved her away from the wall and went to the bed. Their bodies still connected. As he layed her down and moved over her he began a quicker pace that had Kenzi screaming his name to the gods. He had to clench his eyes tight to keep from losing control before she did. As soon as he felt her walls quiver around him he knew she was at her end and he could follow.

In no more than two strokes he was buried deep within her letting his seed cover her womb. Kenzi was holding on to him as if the world would fall from around her as her orgasm ripped through her and him as well. As their breathing evened out Dyson rolled to the side and pulled Kenzi to him after he pulled from her. Kenzi couldn't speak. All thoughts were out the window as she tried to calm her beating heart. She had never experienced something as that intense before. Closing her eyes she leaned her head on his chest.

Dyson layed there as he thought about what happened. Looking down he could see that Kenzi was still asleep. Pulling the sheet over their naked bodies he tightened his grip and let sleep claim him because Kenzi was already out. He would worry about what happened in the AM.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next. For all those who are reading my other stories I am sorry that lost girl's muse is more active then the others. I have been writing a little here and there on the other so no worry. What will happen between Dyson and Kenzi now? What will Trick say? And Bo? Stay tuned for the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own Lost Girl. Now I would like to thank everyone. You all are the best! Now on to what you all have been waiting for...**

**Sorry for the short chapter. But its needed trust me! XD!**

**Review:**

"_**Kenzi..." It was an unspoken question that was answered by the flashing of amber in her eyes. He didn't even recognize his own voice.**_

_**Dyson growled as he bent his head and crashed his lips to hers. She was so small that she fit perfectly against him. As though she was made just for him. The thought scared him so he pushed it away and just felt the here and now. He would analyze those thoughts and emotions later. Kenzi whimpered against his lips as her hands were pulling at his shirt. Finally she growled and a rip was heard through out the loft. With a flick of her hand Dyson's shirt sailed off into oblivion.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Next day at the Dal**

Kenzi had left Dyson's place early in the morning before he was even woke up. She didn't want to have to deal with the awkward silence that would be between them in the morning light. So she had woken up, dressed and high tailed it out of there as fast as her legs could carry her. Kenzi had made her way to the Dal to speak to Trick before anyone got there. He was rather surprised to see her this early in the morning but did not turn her away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Kenzi?" Trick asked as he poured her another shot. Kenzi shook her head and downed the shot in one swallow.

"Nope." Kenzi slammed the shot glass down. "Hit me again, Trickster." She didn't want to feel anything at this moment.

Trick poured her another. "I thought you would be at Dyson's." He frowned remembering that wolves need at least a week to adjust to a new pack member.

Kenzi nodded as she downed the shot. "I was." She was keeping it vague. She didn't want to talk about what happened.

Trick took the shot glass from her and set down the bottle and glass. "Kenzi what happened?" Trick looked at her knowing that she would either spill or run.

Kenzi looked at Trick and sighed. "Fine." She turned her back to him and leaned against the bar. "I slept with Dyson." She didn't even look at him.

Trick processed the information. He didn't see a mating mark so he knew that Dyson didn't mate with her. Was that the problem? "I don't see a problem Kenzi."

"Yeah you wouldn't." And with that Kenzi stood on shaky legs and walked towards the door. "I'm heading to the clubhouse. Tell Dyson that I'm fine."

Just then Bo and Lauren came running in. "We have a problem." Bo said as she moved up next to Kenzi with a weird look.

Kenzi smiled. "Hey BoBo, how ya doing?" She grinned at Lauren who was at Bo's side.

"I thought that..." Bo was interrupted as Hale walked in.

"Man lil momma what did you do?" He looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi frowned. "What are you talking about?" Kenzi looked at Trick.

"You **DID** tell Dyson you left right?" Lauren asked as she looked at Trick and Hale.

Kenzi looked guilty. "Um..."

"KENZI!" Came a booming voice from outside the Dal. Everyone moved out of the way as a very pissed off wolf came in.

"Kenzi I would suggest that you go over there and let him know that you are fine." Hale whispered from where he stood behind Bo.

Kenzi nodded as she slid off the stool and walked cautiously over to Dyson. She could tell that he was worried as well as angry because of her leaving. Swallowing her pride for the moment she lowered her eyes as she was close enough. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and whimpered as she tilted her head to the side. She had no idea what she was doing but it was instinct.

"Do not do that again." Dyson snarled as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Sorry Fluffy." Kenzi whispered as she squeezed him back slightly. "I just needed to get out of the house -er- loft for a bit."

Dyson nodded. "Just let me know next time." He scolded as he let her go. "Now before I came in Bo said there was trouble." He kept at least one hand on Kenzi's shoulder as they walked back over to the others.

Kenzi rolled her eyes as she sat back down on the same stool she had just left. Trick poured some more shots as Bo settled down to let them know just what happened now. Kenzi could feel Dyson's eyes on her. She wondered if something else happened between them last night but dismissed it. It was just because he felt an obligation to her that he let her into his pack.

"Yeah, I was called to investigate a series of Fae murders." Bo took a seat. "What I found was something that will need us all." She shot looks at Dyson and Hale.

"What is wrong?" Dyson asked. He looked at Hale.

Bo swallowed. "Apparently the killer is..." She knew that everyone was not going to like this.

"Just tell us Bo." Trick said from behind the bar.

Bo nodded. "The killer is human." There was a eerie silence that filled the room.

"How?" Dyson asked. "There is no way that a human is able to kill a Fae."

Hale nodded. "Not unless they have some kind of super power." He stood with his back against the bar and his arms crossed.

"I'm getting to that." Bo huffed. "My sources went told me to go to the Norn."

Trick closed his eyes. "Bo do not tell me that the Norn is behind this." When he opened his eyes he knew this was the repercussion of what he had done.

"Ok sure there Gramps." Bo said sarcasticly. "The Norn is _**NOT**_ in on this."

Kenzi couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth. In fact it looked as though Hale as also trying not to crack up laughing. The only one who didn't appear to be amused would be Trick. He was looking rather upset with Bo's attitude.

"Bo." Trick sighed as he bowed his head and placed his hands on the bar about shoulder width apart.

"Ok ok." Bo waved it off. "The Norn was in on it. When I went to her she said you would know. Thus the reason I am here." She gestured to herself as she stood looking at him.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Trick closed his eyes and walked around the bar. "When I saved Kenzi I messed up with deaths design and _he_ has given the Norn permission to give a rare gift to an unsuspecting human." He looked at the others.

Dyson stepped forward. "What does this mean?" He cut his eyes to Kenzi.

Trick shook his head. "I don't know old friend." He looked at the others. "I really don't know."

-o0O0o-

The Norn opened her door to reveal a young lady standing there covered in blood. "So my dear how was my gift." She stepped aside and let the girl come in.

Naia turned to the old witch and grinned sadisticly. "Its perfect." She looked down at her hand and held it palm up.

With in a few seconds a fire ball appeared. As Naia's eyes watched the fire it grew to a larger size. The Norn waved her hand and the fire ball was gone. Naia looked at the witch in front of her with scorn.

"Watch yourself my sweet." The Norn warned. "I gave you this gift so that you may take revenge on the ones who killed you parents. Of course I can always take it away."

Naia nodded and bowed her head. "I am sorry Earth Mother." She knelt on one knee.

The Norn sneered as the young girl bowed. "Do not worry child." She went to Naia and raised her head with one finger under her chin. "You have done nothing to exact my wraith upon you."

Naia smiled and bowed her head again. It was a miracle that this Earth mother witch had found her when her parents were being killed. She knew that she had been next if this angel of mercy had not shown and taken her from the men that would have done many unspeakable things to her. A tear slipped from her eye but she made no move to wipe it away. Never would she wipe her tears. Never again would she appear weak to hide such emotions.

Her emotions made her strong just as The Earth Mother had promised.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I do believe everyone is wondering who the Earth Mother is. Can anyone take a guess? NO! Well sorry but I wont tell you. You HAVE to guess. Now Why has The Norn taken a human girl off the streets and give her the gift of fire... Well lets just say that things are about to get interested. That is all I am going to say. Oh and no Dyson and Kenzi are not together. YET! But stay tuned because more surprises are just around the corner. I promise! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I am so happy that you all have enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah I know it was rather short but I needed to set up the next part of the story. Also I do not own Lost girl. Sorry I almost forgot! Now onto the next part of the story...**

**Review:**

_**Naia smiled and bowed her head again. It was a miracle that this Earth mother witch had found her when her parents were being killed. She knew that she had been next if this angel of mercy had not shown and taken her from the men that would have done many unspeakable things to her. A tear slipped from her eye but she made no move to wipe it away. Never would she wipe her tears. Never again would she appear weak to hide such emotions.**_

_**Her emotions made her strong just as The Earth Mother had promised.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi**

Kenzi had a very bad feeling when it came to the Norn. She wanted to go back but she knew that the Fae in front of her. Bo was sitting next to Lauren who was talking to Trick. Dyson and Hale were speaking to Bo about her case. As usual Kenzi was pushed to the side. Sighing she decided that she would just head home. She wasn't feeling that well anyway. Standing up she was hit with a wave of nauseous but it passed quickly. The others must have noticed because Bo and Dyson was at her side in a heart beat.

"Kenzi are you ok?" Bo asked trying to get Kenzi to sit back down.

Kenzi brushed off both Dyson and Bo. "I'm fine guys just tired." She gave them a bright smile. "In fact I'm going to the club house and get some shut eye." She patted Bo and Dyson on the back. "Don't worry."

"If your sure." Bo said as she looked at Dyson.

Dyson frowned. "Are you sure your ok?" His blue eyes bore into her.

Kenzi grinned. "Positively absolutely." She winked as she walked to the door. "I'll see the rest of you latta'." Kenzi waved as she walked out the door. She needed to get away from them before Hale's cologne made her sick.

Bo and Dyson exchanged a concerned look then turned back to her case. Hale could tell something was rather wrong with Kenzi. Making a mental note Hale decided he would stop by the club house and check on her because everyone knew where Bo and Lauren will be.

Trick was also worried about Kenzi but for a different reason. Shaking his head mentally he would keep his mouth shut because he believed that he found out what was wrong with her. He prayed that it was some fluke but if he was correct only Kenzi could make this right. The Norn would get something after all. Trick could only pray that Kenzi would be able to handle her trials that were approaching.

-o0O0o-

Kenzi ran from the door to the left and held onto the wall as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She had to admit that what ever Trick kept did **Not** taste good the second time around. Growling softly to herself she decided to test out her speed. Grinning she took off towards the club house. There were somethings that she needed to take care of.

As soon as Kenzi made it to the clubhouse she ran into her room and pulled out her duffel bag with her small weapons. She grabbed two small daggers and slid them into her boots. She knew that the last time she went to the Norn's she had a chainsaw but last time she was going to get something back but now she was going for a different reason.

-o0O0o-

Trick, Bo, Hale and Dyson along with Lauren were still seating at the Dal. None of them knew how to proceed. Dyson was rather antsy because of Kenzi not being around. Shaking his head he tried to banish the thoughts of her moaning under him. He turned his attention back to the others and notice that they were no longer talking.

"Trick is something wrong?" Hale asked leaning against the bar.

Trick sighed and closed his eyes. "When Kenzi came in she wasn't acting like herself." He opened his eyes and looked at the other but held Dyson's the longest. "I asked her whats wrong but she brushed it off and said I wouldn't understand. I have a really bad feeling."

"Did something happen last night Dyson?" Bo asked her eyes were slowly smoldering.

Dyson wondered if he could lie but then again it wouldn't do any good lying to a succubus about this kind of thing. "I slept with Kenzi." His eyes were clenched tight as well as his jaws. He didn't want to see or say anything.

The others were surprised. Hale looked at Dyson as though he was crazy. Lauren looked shocked and Bo was surprised and speechless. Trick knew but just acting indifferent except for something he remembered reading and now he understood Kenzi's answer. '_Yeah you wouldn't_'. Could that mean?

"Dyson did you..." Trick wondered how to ask this. "Follow me we need to speak." Trick turned and walked into the back room. He didn't want the others to hear what he was about to say.

Dyson couldn't understand but he could tell that Trick was having some problem with what ever he was wanting to ask. He cut his eyes at the others and followed behind Trick. He would rather deal with Trick than the other two Fae and one human doctor. He would never admit it but Lauren could be scary when provoked.

Hale, Bo and Lauren were all standing there staring at each other wondering if they missed something. Hale believed he knew what was happening but he was afraid of being right. Bo kept her eyes firmly locked on the door that was closed behind Dyson. She knew that if something happened they would have told her. Lauren was trying to just stunned.

-o0O0o-

Trick stood with his back to Dyson not knowing how to word the question that he needed to ask. Finally deciding to just put it out there Trick turned and looked at Dyson. He could only pray that his friend had been cautious with Kenzi.

"Dyson what I am about to ask is rather personal but is needed." Trick waited til Dyson looked calm. "Did you use protection with Kenzi?"

Dyson stared at Trick as though he was stupid until he though back to last night. He had to lean against the desk that was behind him as he rubbed his hands over his face. Shaking his head he kept his eyes closed as he heard Trick swear. When he opened his eyes his wolf told him to run that danger was near but he put it off.

"Do you know what you did?" Trick fiercely whispered as he paced. "I have to find Kenzi." he mumbled as he looked off as though he was thinking.

Dyson stood and went to Trick. "You are not telling me that Kenzi...is..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Trick stopped, looked at Dyson and sighed. "That is exactly what I am saying my friend." Trick went over to a book that was on the desk and brought it to Dyson. "Read this. I had forgot to mention about the risk within the first 24 hours after the ritual was performed. In a sense this is my fault for not remembering."

Dyson took the book and started to read. "_...when first changed by the blood of Fae and a shifter will need to be kept away and taken care of for 24 hours. She will emit a strong scent to attract a mate within her waking period. If the male come to her she will bare offspring after they have mated not only of the body but mind and soul as well..."_ Dyson stopped reading as he looked up at Trick.

Trick only nodded. "It means that Kenzi is your soul mate and will be baring your pup or child with in the next two months." Dyson just stood there with his eyes on Trick.

"Can you give me a minute?" Dyson asked in a whisper.

Trick took the book from his hand and placed it on the desk then patted his arm. "I'll give you a minute but you do need to go after Kenzi. If I am not mistaken she already knows if not mentally, she will physically." With that said Trick turned and went back into the bar to let the others know what was going on.

Dyson didn't know what to do. Sure he had feelings for Kenzi but now that book told him that he was her soul mate and he hers. He didn't know how long he sat there but as soon as his wolf decided to tell him to find their mate Dyson stood and went out into the bar.

He needed to find Kenzi and his pup. And soon.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that this chapter is good. I know its a little shorter than the others but there is a reason for all the things I do. Now I have been thinking of doing a Twilight story Jasper and Bella. Do any of my readers know if that would interest them? Let me know.. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Lost Girl. I truly wish I did though. Of course if I had my way vampires, werewolves and other mythical creatures would exist in the here and now and I would have a dragon for a pet! XD! Well back to the real world. T_T... **

**?QUESTION? - Does anyone know who Naia is? This chapter tells you.**

**Review:**

_**Trick took the book from his hand and placed it on the desk then patted his arm. "I'll give you a minute but you do need to go after Kenzi. If I am not mistaken she already knows if not mentally, she will physically." With that said Trick turned and went back into the bar to let the others know what was going on.**_

_**Dyson didn't know what to do. Sure he had feelings for Kenzi but now that book told him that he was her soul mate and he hers. He didn't know how long he sat there but as soon as his wolf decided to tell him to find their mate Dyson stood and went out into the bar. **_

_**He needed to find Kenzi and his pup. And soon.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kenzi**

Kenzi remembered the last time she had been here. Taking a deep breath she was about to knock on the door when she heard the Norn through the door. She noticed that The Norn had replaced the door with a metal one. _Smart move there granny._ Kenzi thought.

"Come in here Kenzi." The Norn called to her. "I have something that is worth your while."

Kenzi frowned when she opened the door her expression changed into shock and disbelief. "No you cant do that." Kenzi pointed to the Norn. "What the Fuck is Naia doing here?"

Naia glared at Kenzi. "I came to the Earth mother for help since you left." She sat next to the Norns' feet.

"No Naia that isn't what happened." Kenzi pleaded. "Please if you come with me then we can talk I will tell you everything that is going on. Just please come here." Kenzi couldn't believe her eyes.

Naia looked up at the Norn. "Earth Mother?" She tilted her head to the side.

The Norn smirked at Kenzi then turned her gaze to Naia. "Do you wish to go?" The Norn cut her eyes to Kenzi.

Naia turned her eyes to Kenzi then back to the Norn. "I have nothing to say to this Ложные сестры (Russian – false sister)." Naia then stood up and opened her hand palm side facing up. "Your time is over, Kenzi."

"Please don't make me hurt you Naia." Kenzi pleaded as she held one hand on front of her. "You know this is not our Earth Mother." Kenzi's eyes flashed at a memory.

Naia's hand fell slightly. "Yes she is." She turned to The Norn. "Aren't you?" Suddenly she was feeling unsure.

"Of course I am child." The Norn held out her hand. "Let me show you."

Kenzi snarled as she quickly sliced the tree with her claws. "Leave her alone!" She roared as she turned to the Norn. "Naia had no part in this."

The Norn sneered. "What will you do? You are nothing more than a human turned Fae." She turned to Naia. "Finish her."

Naia hesitated as her eyes went from Kenzi then to the Norn. Kenzi could tell that Naia was confused. She knew that if she said the right words that Naia would break the spell.

"Naia, я - здесь моя сестра!" Kenzi yelled at her. (Naia, I am here my sister.)

Naia snapped out of what ever trance that the Norn had placed on her and glared at her. "You almost made me kill my sister!" The fire ball in Naia's hand grew as she spoke. "Threats on my Gypsy family is punishable by death. How do you plea?"

The Norn scoffed. "You are truly stupid child." She turned her back on both of them. "No one can kill me."

Kenzi smirked as she raked her claws down the wood of the tree. "Are you sure?" She had her head tilted to the side as she walked up by Naia. "You really should watch who you deal with."

The Norn's eyes grew wide as she felt cuts run down her back. She crumpled to the ground. She looked up to see Naia and Kenzi walk over towards her with evil grins in place. Suddenly she saw her life flash before her eyes. The Norn wondered if this was indeed her end.

**At the Dal**

Dyson came to a halt as soon as he entered the bar. Bo was standing there with her hands on her hips and her eyes full of anger. He could also tell that Hale was also pissed for reasons unknown. When his eyes went to Lauren he was the most shocked when he saw pity and anger. Never before had the good doctor looked at him with such emotions.

"Can some one tell me what is going on?" Dyson looked at Trick who was behind the bar cleaning the top.

Bo walked up to Dyson. "I'll tell you whats going on!" She yelled in his face. "Kenzi has been in love with you since you gave away your love! Why do you think Kenzi would risk her life for something like that. You were suppose to protect her and yet she is out there only god knows where and I have to sit here and do nothing!" She poked him in the chest with each word.

"Bo calm down." Lauren walked up to her side and pulled her into a hug. "We are all worried about Kenzi." She looked up at Dyson.

Hale walked up beside them. "What are we going to do Dyson?" There was a hint of anger to his voice. His arms were crossed and his eyes were hard. His face impassive.

Dyson leaned against the bar behind him. "I know I fucked up but I will find Kenzi and keep her safe." He looked at Bo. "I really had no clue that Kenzi cared for me like that." He shook his head. "Of course I guess I should have seen it."

"Hell Yes you should have seen it." Hale told him. "If I could see it along with everyone else then you sure in the hell should have seen it with the 'superior genetics'."

"Fine then were do we start?" Dyson turned his gaze to Trick. "Surely you know what to do?"

Trick sighed. "I believe we should go see the Norn again." He looked up and could tell that everyone thought he lost his mind. "If she is involved in everything then we need answers that only she has."

"Fine, Lets go." Bo said as she grabbed her coat and went to the door.

Dyson didn't say anything as he followed with Hale and Trick behind him. Lauren was already up by Bo's side as she walked out the door. As Dyson walked out he instantly smelled Kenzi's scent. His eyes flashed as he took in the way she felt. He frowned he he smelled sickness coming from down the ally way.

_Kenzi must have gotten sick when she left._ Dyson thought as he turned his head to the parking lot. _Does she know that she is pregnant?_

"Hey Dyson!" Hale called to him.

Dyson turned and headed to the parking lot where the others were. When he walked up to them he noticed that Kenzi's car was gone but something wasn't right. The scent that was covering the area was of determination and bravery. Something in Dyson finally clicked as he looked at Trick and the others.

"Kenzi went to the Norn." He could tell that the others were rather worried.

Bo's eyes grew wide with fear. "Then what are we waiting for?" Bo yelled at him. "You need to find her before she does something stupid!"

"She's right man." Hale added softly. "Lil momma is kinda scary when she is upset but add being hormonal on top of that and you have one half shifter maniac especially if Kenzi is going after the Norn again."

Dyson smiled. "I only hope that Kenzi did not buy a chainsaw this time." He looked at the others. "Lets go."

They all nodded and got into the cars. Hale and Dyson were driving together while Trick stayed at the Dal just in case Kenzi did show back up. Bo and Lauren took her car and followed behind Dyson.

Trick watched as they drove off. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer in case Kenzi was in trouble. He wondered if Dyson and the others would make it in time to help Kenzi or would they be too late. Shaking his head he turned and went back into the bar. He wanted to go but by him staying her if Kenzi did come back then he could call the others back.

**Dyson**

Dyson kept his foot on the gas as he sped down the street to the Norn's. He had a gut feeling that Kenzi would show back up at the old witches house. Praying he turned the corner sharp and gritted his teeth when he noticed that the Norn's house was on fire. He cut his eyes to Hale and nodded as he slammed the car in park and ran towards the house up in smoke. Kenzi and another girl were standing out front with the other neighbors.

"Kenzi!" Dyson yelled as he neared her.

Kenzi turned with her arm around Naia and stiffened when she smelled Dyson. She looked at Naia and noticed that she had wide eyes and looked scared. Hugging her sister tighter she let Dyson come to her because she didn't think she had the strength to walk.

Dyson stopped in front of Kenzi with Hale beside him. He looked her over and pulled her to him. He ignored the young girl beside Kenzi as he inhaled her sweet scent. When he pulled back his eyes flashed as he looked into hers. Her flashed in natural response to him.

"Come one Kenzi lets get you home." He looked at Kenzi when she pulled out of his arms. "Kenzi?" He was frowning.

"I'm sorry Dyson but Naia must come with me." She looked at Hale and noticed that he was staring at her. Kenzi stepped in front of her sister and snarled.

"Don't even think about it Hale." She told him taking Naia's hand and lead her to the car that Dyson and Hale arrived in.

Hale looked at Dyson to see him smirk. "Let me guess." Dyson winked. "You found the _one _?" Dyson could see the grin trying to appear on the sirens face.

"How'd you know?" Hale asked looking back at the car with Kenzi and Naia.

Dyson shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes man." He nudged Hale. "Come on lets get the back to the Dal."

Hale nodded as he flipped out his phone and called Bo. He knew that she would want to know if Kenzi they had found Kenzi. As he walked to the car he looked at the girl next to Kenzi and smiled. Naia blushed and looked back out the door window. Kenzi was giving him the death glare. Grinning he slid in the car and waited for Bo to answer.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am sorry but my muse has been skipping from one story to another. (Sighs) I have tried to keep it on at least 4 stories but with 9 going its kinda getting hard but the damn ideas keep coming. UGH! Well hope you enjoy this chapter. It has taken me 4 days to write it. Grins...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Sorry that I haven't been writing on my lost girl stories but I am trying to keep them going. Don't feel to bad. My dragon ball z and Inuyasha fans are having to wait because of their stories being on pause. For some reason my muse has been on twilight. Well as you all know I don't own lost girl. Poor me! **

**Review:**

"_**Don't even think about it Hale." She told him taking Naia's hand and lead her to the car that Dyson and Hale arrived in.**_

_**Hale looked at Dyson to see him smirk. "Let me guess." Dyson winked. "You found the one ?" Dyson could see the grin trying to appear on the sirens face.**_

"_**How'd you know?" Hale asked looking back at the car with Kenzi and Naia.**_

_**Dyson shrugged. "I can see it in your eyes man." He nudged Hale. "Come on lets get the back to the Dal."**_

_**Hale nodded as he flipped out his phone and called Bo. He knew that she would want to know if Kenzi they had found Kenzi. As he walked to the car he looked at the girl next to Kenzi and smiled. Naia blushed and looked back out the door window. Kenzi was giving him the death glare. Grinning he slid in the car and waited for Bo to answer.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Couple minutes later at the Dal**

Kenzi was sitting at one of the tables by Naia as Trick looked her over. She knew that Naia was fine but Trick said he needed to make sure. Bo and Lauren were sitting at the table with them while Dyson was standing behind her and hale was standing next to Naia. Kenzi couldn't help but growl as Hale layed his hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Problem Hale?" Kenzi snarled as her eyes went to his hand. Hale swallowed and pulled his hand back.

"Nope no problem." He shook his head and took a seat at another table.

Dyson laughed as he moved around to take the seat next to Kenzi. "What happened at the Norn's place?" He looked between Naia and Kenzi. "That fire was not a normal fire."

Kenzi looked guilty. While Naia shrugged. Hale and Dyson were both looking at the two of them with curiosity. Lauren and Bo moved over to a closer table. Bo took Kenzi's hands in her and bent down to look into Kenzi's eyes. Kenzi sighed and looked up.

"Come on Kenzi." Bo urged. "We know that something is different. You can tell us." There was tears forming in her eyes.

"I will tell you." Naia answered in a small voice. Kenzi's head shot up.

"No Naia." She told her. Naia nodded. "Naia and I are sisters. We were the last of the line of Russian Magical gypsies. Naia could always control fire but she was not of age when I left. I on the other hand kept her balanced by controlling water. I would have put the fire out at the Norns but my power still is erratic." She shook her head.

"When someone threatens a gypsy family that has the magic touch is punished." Naia told them. "Kenzi called to me in our language and broke The Norns' spell over me. I was filled with rage and turned my fire on her. It was I that took her life." Naia dropped her eyes to the table. Her hands were folded in her lap.

Hale looked at Dyson then to Naia. "Hey don't worry." He knelt down beside her. "We all hated that old prude." He chuckled cutting his eyes to Kenzi.

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Hale did you just find your mate?" She could see him starting to sweat. "Well just so you know she has one hell of a temper." She smirked as she cut her eyes to Naia.

"How?" Hale couldn't understand. "When?" His mouth was still hanging open.

Kenzi reached over and shut his mouth. "Shut your mouth or you'll catch flies." She leaned back and took Dyson's hand. "And as for when," Kenzi shrugged. "You have that look just like Dyson."

Everyone started to laugh at Hale and Dyson. Both males were bright red which is really hard since Hale was dark skinned. Bo hugged Kenzi then Naia and welcomed her to the family. Naia spoke to Trick while Dyson took Kenzi into the back room to speak to her in private. Hale promised that he would watch over Naia and calm her if she lost her temper. Bo and Lauren decided to call it a day and headed home while Trick served up some beers to Naia and Hale.

**Dyson and Kenzi in the back room**

Kenzi could tell that Dyson wanted to talk to her but she didn't see him talking anytime soon as he wore a path in the floor. Huffing she flopped down in the chair and crossed her arms.

"You know Trick will be pissed if you ware a hole through the floor." She teased. She was hoping to lighting the mood.

Dyson stopped pacing and turned to Kenzi. "Do you know?" He asked his eyes were trained on her.

Kenzi was a little freaked so she stood. "Ok Dyson I have no idea what you are talking about." She frowned trying to figure what he could be talking about.

"This Kenzi." He shoved a book at her.

Kenzi took the book and started to read. "_...when first changed by the blood of Fae and a shifter will need to be kept away and taken care of for 24 hours. She will emit a strong scent to attract a mate within her waking period. If the male come to her she will bare offspring after they have mated not only of the body but mind and soul as well..."_ Kenzi dropped the book and placed a hand on her stomach.

Dyson moved to her side forgetting about the book. "Are you ok?" He asked holding onto her arm.

Kenzi just shook her head and ran into the bathroom. Dyson followed after her and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. He retrieved a wash rag that was near by and wiped Kenzi's forehead of sweat that gathered. He was rather grateful that Trick and placed towels in the bathroom for when Kenzi drank to much.

"Feeling better?" He asked helping her lean back against his chest.

Kenzi nodded and took the rag to wipe her face. "You didn't have to." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "But thanks."

Dyson leaned close to Kenzi's right ear. "No thanks needed." He kissed her neck and she shivered. "You are the mother of my pup and my mate." Dyson nuzzled her neck.

Kenzi sighed as she leaned against him. "I love you Dyson." She whispered knowing that he would hear it.

"I love you to Kenzi." He told her as he kissed her.

Dyson finally had his mate and a pup on the way. His life couldn't get any better. His friend found his mate and Dyson had a son or daughter coming. Never in a million years would he had thought that he would find his mate in a human gypsy. Smiling he looked at her. Kenzi's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He knew that she had went to sleep. Grinning he placed Kenzi on the couch and pulled the throw from the back and draped it over her. She snuggled into the throw but did not wake up.

Turning on his heel he went back into the bar. Trick, Bo, Lauren, Hale and Naia were still sitting at the table speaking quietly. He made his way over after grabbing a beer from behind the bar. Trick had seen him and just nodded. Dyson really needed a beer after dealing with what he dealt with. Sitting down he cut his eyes to Hale and Naia.

"You guys are truly good together." Dyson commented as he took a sip from his beer.

Naia blushed. "Thank you." She looked at the others at the table. "I'm sorry that if I hurt anyone that was of use to you." She dropped her head. "I was only doing what the Norn told me to."

Hale rubbed her back while Bo took her hand. "Oh sweet heart don't worry." She smiled at Kenzi's sister. "I never knew that Kenzi had a sister but since your here now and with Hale at that. I am sure that Lochlyn will go easy."

Hale and Dyson nodded. "Its true sweet cheeks." Hale kissed her neck. "Lochlyn is nice but he is also the ash of the light."

Naia's eyes grew wide. "Oh no." She whispered.

Everyone looked worried. "What is it Naia?" Trick asked looking at her. "What did you remember?"

Naia swallowed. "I was suppose to kill Lochlyn for the Norn." She dropped her head to cover her eyes. "I don't know why she wished I go after him but I was to take out Lochlyn and the Morrigan. She told me with them gone that the gypsies could take over the magical world."

Trick nodded and closed his eyes. "When I was king I was a friend to a gypsy queen." He thought for a moment. "Her name was Serenity. She was rather powerful and was tired of the Ashes keeping things from her. Even though she was part of our world the gypsies were still human so they could not stay within the Fae world." He shook his head. "I should have known that something like this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry." Naia whimpered as she curled into Hale's chest. "What do we do?"

**Kenzi in the back room**

Kenzi knew that she had fallen asleep on Dyson's lap but she could seem to care. Stretching she smiled knowing that she finally had a family. Her sister was here now and would be with Hale til he grew old and died. Sitting up she could hear her sister in the bar speaking to the others. Smoothing out her clothing she made her way to the door. She was rather surprised when she saw Naia on Hale's lap but that wasn't what caught her attention.

Her eyes went to the door and noticed Lochlyn and The Morrigan standing there with hatred in their eyes and they were locked on Naia. Snarling she rushed to put her between the light and dark Ashes and her sister. Everyone behind her jumped when she rushed into the room. Kenzi's eyes flashed as she saw Lochlyn hiss at her.

"Why are you here?" Kenzi snapped.

The Morrigan snickered. "We came for her." She pointed to Naia.

Dyson, Hale, Bo and Trick all stepped in front of Kenzi who was standing in front of Naia. "That's not going to happen." Dyson showed his fangs as his eyes turned amber.

"Didn't Naia kill the Norn?" Lochlyn asked looking from Bo to Kenzi then to Naia. "If she did then we must speak with her."

Kenzi didn't by it. "Then we can all sit down here since this is neutral territory and Naia **IS** Hale's mate." She locked eyes with Lochlyn.

Hale was a light Fae which meant that Naia was protected from the dark Fae by the light. Kenzi had read it somewhere in one of the many books that Trick had laying around. Lochlyn nodded while the Morrigan looked pissed to say the least. Kenzi sat next to Naia with Hale on her other side. Dyson was standing behind Kenzi with his hands on her shoulders. Hale was sitting close enough to Naia that it looked as though she would jump in his lap at any moment.

Trick however seemed to morph into a negotiator. "Since this is **MY **bar it means that it is my rules." He looked from the ashes to the Scooby gang.

"Fine whatever." The Morrigan hissed looking at her nails.

Lochlyn nodded with his eyes trained on Naia. "That is fine." He looked at Trick. "Shall we begin?"

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so sorry that I haven't been writing on this story or the others yet my brain has been on Twilight since the last movie is coming out this month on the 16th. So please forgive me. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I think this is a good place to pause. It sets up for the next chapter. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Announcement!

Dragon here I would like to know if I should do a Twilight/Lost Girl cross over. Let me know on my Poll. It is my first so please be nice. Its nice and easy a yes or no question. Please let me know and I will be forever grateful. I think I should but I want to know what my readers think...

~*Dragon*~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own lost girl and can not wait til it comes back on. I want to know what the goo is that Kenzi spilled. And since Bo is with Lauren does that mean that Dyson will get with Kenzi? OH I hope so... Well back to the chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Trick however seemed to morph into a negotiator. "Since this is MY bar it means that it is my rules." He looked from the ashes to the Scooby gang.**_

"_**Fine whatever." The Morrigan hissed looking at her nails.**_

_**Lochlyn nodded with his eyes trained on Naia. "That is fine." He looked at Trick. "Shall we begin?"**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Trick nodded as he looked from the Morrigan to Lochlyn. "Naia wasn't the only one who was there when the Norn was killed." He told them. "Kenzi was there as well."

Kenzi nodded. "I went there to see if she had heard from my sister. What I never told anyone I knew about the Norn from my great grandmother." She took a breath. "Naia and I are the only living Elemental Gypsies, left." She looked from Lochlyn to The Morrigan.

The Morrigan was shocked and Lochlyn was amused. "I heard that the last of the Elemental Gypsies were killed."

Trick shook his head. "Apparently the Norn knew that Naia was an Elemental gypsy and asked her to take on a task." His eyes went to Dyson and Hale. They kept their hands on their mates shoulders.

"What was the task the Norn gave you girl?" Lochlyn asked raising a brow.

Naia leaned closer to Hale. "She asked me to take out the Ashes from dark and light that way the gypsies could take their rightful place." Her eyes were going from Lochlyn to The Morrigan.

"But you got there before she could carry it out?" Lochlyn looked at Kenzi.

Kenzi nodded. "Of course." She blew her hair out of her face as she glared at the Morrigan. "Like I would let my sista' get in trouble. I could tell she was around somewhere I just didn't know she kept the Norn for company." She smirked leaning back in her chair.

"What's going to happen to me?" Naia whispered taking Hales' hand.

"I think she should be killed." The Morrigan sneered. "She planned to kill us what makes us sure she wont try even if the Norn is gone." Her eyes narrowed.

"No!" Kenzi stood up shoving her chair and Dyson back a little way. "You are not going to kill my sister!" Her eyes flashed to their golden color.

The Morrigan stood. "And what are you going to do about it _kid_?" She flipped her hair over her shoulders. "You were nothing but a human turned Fae. You are not true Fae thus you should also be killed."

"The hell you will!" Bo yelled standing up in Morrigan's face. "If you wanna take Kenzi or Naia from me then I will kill you." Her eyes flashed their blue color. "And don't think I wont." She finished with a hiss.

"Why don't we all settle down? Hmm." Lochlyn sat in his chair smiling looking at Naia. "If the girl wished to kill us Morrigan then she would have already." His cut his eyes to her then glanced down at her seat.

The Morrigan narrowed her eyes as she flopped back down in her seat. "If we don't kill her then she must chose a side." She leveled her eyes with Naia. "And I don't do traitors."

"I will then let her join the light." Lochlyn turned to Morrigan. "I already have Kenzi joining and with Naia I would have two more than I did before and two more against you." Lochlyn grinned raising a brow.

"Fine." The Morrigan hissed. "I don't need them." She sprung up and walked quickly out of the room.

Lochlyn just snorted as he turned his attention back to Naia. "You and Kenzi both need to do mock battles to see if you can defeat a couple of dark Fae." He explained to them. "You will have to fight one on one because there are two of you I think it would be fair to let Kenzi go first then Naia."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Is there anything else that is needed?" Lauren asked from her spot by Bo.

Lochlyn nodded. "I would like a full blood checkup done." He smirked as he looked at Kenzi she looked a little green. "Are you ok Kenzi?" He asked softly raising a brow.

Kenzi glared at Lochlyn. "No as a matter of fact I..." Kenzi didn't get the words out of her mouth as she ran to the trash can behind the bar and threw up anything that was in her stomach. Lochlyn wrinkled his nose at the smell as he stood.

"It seems that there is a congratulations in order." He looked at Dyson with a smile. "I will let you get on to celebrating but I will need to meet each of you at different times. Your mate's can set it up for you. I will mend my earlier statement and let Naia go first because it seems that Kenzi will be out of commission for two or three months."

Hale and Dyson nodded. "Thanks." Hale said as he kissed Naia on the neck. "I'll call you some time tomorrow."

Lochlyn nodded. "I look forward to it." He nodded to the others. "I will see you all later." Lochlyn then turned and walked out of the Dal.

Dyson picked up Kenzi and turned to the others as Kenzi snuggled into his side. "I'm going to take Kenzi home." He told them softly because Kenzi started to snore.

Naia smiled and nodded as she curled into Hales side. "Take good care of her for me." She told Dyson as she watched him walk out the door.

"Always." Dyson called back to them as he walked out the door.

**Dyson and Kenzi just pulled up to Dyson's loft**

Dyson was in no hurry to get back to the loft but he knew that Kenzi had been through a lot in just a few short hours. Smiling he turned the car off and Kenzi stirred beside him. He looked over and found that she was stretching. He couldn't help the growl that came out of his mouth as her shirt road up her stomach. Kenzi chuckled as she pulled her shirt down.

"Down Kujo." Kenzi playfully slapped his arm. "Lets get upstairs." She said opening the car door.

Dyson glared at her playfully as he jumped out and scooped Kenzi up before she would walk a few feet. "Watch yourself sweet heart." He snapped at her with a grin. "You are going to get it."

"Is that a threat or promise?" Kenzi asked as Dyson set her down that way he could get the door to the stairs.

"Promise." Dyson told her opening the door and letting her walk in. "It was definitively a promise."

Dyson watched as Kenzi started some coffee. He watched as she swayed her hips as she moved around his kitchen. Never before had he believe that he would have a mate and someone in his pack that he cared about more than himself. Of course soon there would be two special someone's in his heart. As soon as Kenzi was far enough along he would be able to tell the sex of the pup. Smiling he walked over behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have I told you that I love you." He told her kissing her shoulder.

Kenzi sighed and leaned into his arms. "Not that I can remember." She frowned pretending to be thinking.

"Ay, lass I 'ave." Dyson snarled as he picked her up and ran over to the bed and dropping her pinning her with his body. "Howeva' I show ye 'gain."

Kenzi's eyes flashed gold. "Then show me wolf boy." She nipped his neck. "Or are you scared?" She taunted as she rocked her hips upward.

Dyson growled as he tore off her clothing minus the underwear. However her bra was long gone with her clothing, not that she minded. Kenzi shivered at the feel of Dyson using his strength. She smiled as she ran her hands over his shoulders and grabbed his shirt and ripped it down the middle and threw the two halves on either side of them. Dyson smirked as he buried his head into Kenzi's neck sucking and licking where his mating mark was located. Kenzi wiggled under him needing more contact.

Kenzi snarled as she flipped him over and ripped his jeans off his body. She smirked as she ran her hands over his chest and scored his nipples with her short finger nails. Dyson growled softly as he flipped her over and started to kiss his way down her body. He smirked when Kenzi arched up into him as his mouth descended on her breast. His left hand was playing with the other breast as his right hand roamed farther down. As soon as he got to the hem of her panties. Growling against her breast Kenzi bucked against him as she let out a whimper.

"Oh God Dyson!" She screamed trying to wiggle closer. "I need you now." She whimpered as she raised her hips letting him pull her panties off.

Dyson took in a deep breath and smelled her arousal that permeated the air around them. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "God you smell good." His eyes flashed and watched as hers did the same.

He trailed one finger down her chest between her breast trailing lower and lower. Kenzi sucked in a breathe holding it as he finally dipped his finger between her dripping folds. Kenzi bucked her hips which in return pushed Dyson's finger deeper. Dyson growled at the sensation on his finger while Kenzi whimpered needing more. Pulling his finger out Kenzi opened her eyes to beg however she was transfixed when she watched him bring his finger that was in her to his mouth and lick it clean.

Kenzi couldn't help the feeling that came over her as she watched him taste her. Her hand grabbed his head and brought his mouth to hers as she licked his bottom lip for entrance. Dyson growled as he placed himself between her legs. Both of them naked and Dyson could feel the heat that radiated form her. He needed her now and he couldn't wait any longer. Balancing on one arm he used his other to line himself up with her core. Kenzi bucked against him and he entered her a little bit.

Kenzi broke away from his mouth. "God Dyson put it in already." She cried as she rocked her hips again and this time he obliged her but shoving in until they were connected.

"You're so wet, tight and just for me." Dyson growled against her neck. He could feel his fangs lengthening.

Kenzi's wolf wasn't doing any better. They may have told her that she didn't have a wolf to shift into but she could feel her just beneath the surface. Her teeth lengthened as she rocked her hips signaling for him to move. Dyson grunted as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were gold showing that her wolf had taken over. Dyson grinned as he pulled out of her and flipped her around and rammed into her from behind. Kenzi cried out as she felt him fill her once again.

Dyson started the age old movement as one hand held onto her hips while his other and tangled in her hair, pulling her head back, making her arch her back. Dyson growled as he slammed into her over and over. His wolf was breaking the chains he had him in as he bent over her and brushed her hair to the side. Kenzi's walls were fluttering around his length, which told him that she was close. With a few more strokes into her quivering heat he roared and sunk his fangs into her neck then felt Kenzi grip him tight as she found her release.

Both exhausted Dyson didn't even both pulling out feeling safe and secure with his mate in his arms. He pulled the cover over then naked bodies and snuggled up to Kenzi who had already fallen asleep. With a grin and tightening his arms he too followed Kenzi into the land of sleep.

**Back at the Dal**

Hale, Naia, Bo, Trick, Lauren, Val and Vex were all sitting around stalking when Naia's face broke out into a grin. Hale looked curious along with the others. Naia could only blush.

"Spill girl." Hale said pulling her closer. "What do you know?" he raised a brow.

Naia smiled wider. "Lets just say that I don't think anyone should bother Kenzi and Dyson for the next couple of days." She blushed a darker red.

Val hissed as she went back to looking at her nails. Vex chuckled as he slammed his shot back and asked for another. Lauren was sitting on Bo's lap with Bo's arms around her. "I am very glad that we can finally relax." Bo said kissing Lauren's shoulder. "Kenzi needs a break after all this and I even finished my case without even having to lift a finger." She smirked wide as she picked up her beer and took a drink of it.

"Of course my girl and lil' momma did all the work." Hale said picking Naia up and placing her on his lap then kissed her neck.

Naia blushed even more as she ducked her head underneaths Hale's neck. "She hurt Kenzi and tricked me don't you think that she deserved what she wanted to do?" She glanced around the room.

"Of course Naia." Trick assured her. "You did a great thing killing the Norn however we don't know what the consequences are for killing her." He shrugged. "It could be nothing but I just don't what you to lower your guard." He pointed them all a look.

Bo waved him off taking the last drink of her beer. "Quite worrying Grandpa and fill 'er up." She slid her glass over to him.

Trick rolled his eyes as he picked up her glass and went back to the bar. The others around them laughed. They were quite happy on how things were going. Dyson finally admitted that he loved Kenzi and they were waiting for their little miracle. Hale found his girl and was not alone any longer. Bo had Lauren and while Val and Vex didn't have anyone they had fun annoying the others.

**6 ½ months later**

Kenzi was on her back with Lauren at her feet with her legs spread wide. Her eyes were flashing from blue to gold as she looked at Dyson.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Kenzi snarled at Dyson trying to keep breathing. "This is all your FAULT!" She used her other hand to point to her expanded belly that was trying to push their pup out.

Dyson chuckled knowing it was a faze and kissed her forehead. "I love you Kenzi just keep breathing." His eyes cut to Lauren. "Its not much longer."

Kenzi snarled at him as she tried to calm her breathing however another contraction decided to start. She gripped his hand to where Dyson looked in pain. A keening wail came from Kenzi as she held her stomach.

"Can I push yet?" She asked trying to breathe.

Lauren looked up and smiled. "On the next contraction push." She looked back down to where she was needed. Bo was on the other side watching. It was Kenzi's idea.

Kenzi nodded raising up on her elbows. Dyson moved around to where he was behind her. Just then another contractions hit. "Ok Kenzi push!" Lauren cheered her on.

Kenzi bared down and let out a noise that was between a yell and cry. Dyson winced at his mate's nails digging into his arms. When the contraction was over Kenzi leaned against Dyson breathing hard. Bo wiped Kenzi's forehead as she cut her eyes to Lauren.

"On more time, Kenzi I can see the babies head." Lauren coached her.

"You're doing great Kenzi." Dyson whispered to her as he saw her muscles start to contract again.

Kenzi bared down one more time and within a few moments a loud wail from a newborn could be heard. Kenzi went limp against Dyson as he leaned forward and cut the cord with his claws. Bo took the baby and cleaned it up before handing it to Kenzi and Dyson who still hadn't moved. Lauren was cleaning Kenzi up that way she could be switched to a regular bed. Bo finally came over with a pink blanket and handed Kenzi's and Dyson's daughter to them.

"She beautiful!" Kenzi cooed as she held her daughter in her arms.

Dyson leaned his head on her shoulder looking down at the beautiful baby in his mates arms. "Angel Bo." Dyson murmured quietly.

"What?" Kenzi cut her eyes over her shoulder to Dyson, frowning.

Dyson cleared his throat. "Angel Bo Thorn." He looked at Bo who had tears in her eyes. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"I like that." She looked at Bo. "Well BoBo?"

"I love it Kenzi." Bo said taking Lauren's hand after she was done.

Lauren smiled as she pulled Bo out of the room. Leaving Kenzi and Dyson alone. Kenzi didn't say anything but then again Dyson didn't need her to. The look in her eyes were enough for him to know how she felt. Leaning down he captured Kenzi's lips with his. Angel started to goo at the sight.

Kenzi chuckled as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Giving birth was a piece of cake but she was awful tired now. Dyson mauvered them around were Kenzi was beside him while she rested. He took his daughter and turned on his side facing Kenzi who was facing him. Angel Bo between them fast asleep. Dyson decided to sleep since he had been up with Kenzi since she arrived the night before.

They could finally live happily.

Naia and Hale were at the door watching as they slept. Naia, three months pregnant, with her hands rubbing her stomach. Hale was behind her with his hands on her. They were happy as they watched their friends/sister. All was right as long as nothing decided to shake things up.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. As for the poll I wasn't talking about starting one as of this minute but at a later date! (Rolls eyes) Why do people always jump to conclusions with out knowing the whole facts. (Shrugs) Whatever. Here is the last chapter of Gift or Curse. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I had writing it. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
